starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Steps Into Shadow
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Star Wars: Rebels | seizoen= 3 | afleveringnummer= 01 | schrijver= | director= | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 16 Juli | vorige= Twilight of the Apprentice | volgende= The Holocrons of Fate }} thumb|250px|De Phoenix Rebel Cell plant hun missie thumb|250px|Grand Admiral Thrawn Steps Into Shadow is de eerste, dubbele, episode uit het derde seizoen van Star Wars: Rebels. Synopsis Na de verdwijning en mogelijke dood van Ahsoka Tano moeten de Rebels zich herbronnen. Een team met Ezra, Zeb, Sabine en Chopper moeten Hondo Ohnaka en zijn partner Terba bevrijden uit een gevangenis van het Empire op Naraka. Ezra heeft een bericht gekregen dat Hondo over kostbare intel beschikt voor de rebels. Ezra leidt de missie erg kordaat en aarzelt niet om de Force op een agressieve manier te gebruiken tegen de Imperials. Terba wordt gedood tijdens de ontsnapping en dat zint Hera Syndulla niet, aangezien Ezra zich niet aan de regels heeft gehouden. Toch is Jun Sato erg tevreden over Ezra's succes en promoveert hem tot Lieutenant Commander. Hera maakt zich zorgen om Ezra, maar Kanan is niet te bespeuren om zijn Padawan bij te staan. Zo kan hij ook niet merken dat Ezra het Sith Holocron vanop Malachor gebruikt om missies te voltooien. Hondo Ohnaka brengt de rebellen informatie over Reklam Station waar Y-Wing Starfighters uit de Clone Wars tot schroot gaan worden herleid. De Rebels willen de Y-wings echter kapen om hen opnieuw te gebruiken. Hondo is deze info te weten gekomen via Terba die een arbeider was op het station totdat hij wilde vluchten en het Empire hem arresteerde. Commander Sato duidt Ezra aan om een verkenningsmissie naar Reklam Station te ondernemen in het Yarma System. Ondertussen heeft Arihnda Pryce hulp ingeroepen bij Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin. Pryce vraagt de hulp in van de Seventh Fleet van Grand Admiral Thrawn dat de situatie op Lothal onder controle is. Tarkin keurt Pryce's aanvraag goed. Kanan Jarrus zondert zich af sinds hij blind is geworden en op vraag van Hera keert hij terug naar de Ghost waar hij merkt dat Ezra het Sith Holocron gebruikt. Ezra is boos op Kanan en meent dat ook Kanan nog iets zou kunnen leren van het Holocron. Kanan neemt het Holocron in beslag. Aan boord van de Phantom vertrekken Ezra, Sabine, Zeb, Rex, Chopper en Hondo naar het Yarma System, maar ondertussen dienen ze de Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint te nemen dat dwars door Mining Guild gebied leidt. Wanneer ze worden 'begroet' door twee TIE's en een freighter van het Mining Guild, moet de crew de TIEs vernietigen alvorens in Hyperspace te vluchten. Ezra wil ook de freighter vernietigen, maar Rex en Sabine kunnen hem wijzen op het doel van de missie. Kanan hoort ondertussen een stem die hem roept in de Force. Gewapend met een scanner om de Krykna Spiders op afstand te houden, trekt Kanan de wildernis in op Atollon. Daar ontmoet hij en voelt hij de aanwezigheid van The Bendu. The Bendu is een oude Force Wielder, die noch de Light Side, noch de Dark Side gebruikt, maar dus eerder neutraal is, zoals de Force zelf. Hij doorziet Kanans problemen met zichzelf en met Ezra. The Bendu breekt Kanans scanner en zegt dat Kanan niet kan zien omdat hij niet wil. Aan boord van de Phantom naderen de rebels Reklam Station waarop nog veertien Y-wings klaarstaan om te worden herleid tot schroot. Hoewel de missie bestaat uit het verkennen van de situatie, besluit Ezra om meteen tot de actie over te gaan en geen tijd meer te verliezen. De Phantom wordt echter aangevallen door grote Dismantler Droids die de Phantom beschadigt. Rex kan met de droid afrekenen met hulp van Zeb. Dankzij Hondo kunnen de rebels rekenen op de hulp van drie Ugnaught werkers die de lopende band stilleggen in ruil om te worden gered vanop het station. De leiding van het station is in handen van Commander Brom Titus, een oude bekende van Ezra. Zeb, Sabine en Chopper moeten instaan voor het tanken van de brandstof in de Y-wings, terwijl Ezra en Rex naar de controletoren gaan waar de Imperials de Y-wings hebben geblokkeerd. Rex snelt Zeb, Chopper en Sabine ter hulp bij een aanval van een andere Dismantler Droid. Hondo en de Ugnaughts bewaken een Sentinel-class Landing Craft terwijl Ezra naar de brug gaat. Op Atollon moet Kanan van The Bendu opnieuw leren zien. Kanan beseft dat al zijn andere zintuigen perfect werken en zijn zicht kunnen veranderen. Hij voelt dat de Krykna Spiders in zijn buurt staan, maar dat ze hem niet aanvallen omdat ze bevreesd zijn voor hem en zijn angst voelen. Kanan realiseert zich dat hij zichzelf en zijn blindheid vreest en dat hij Ezra in de steek heeft gelaten. Hij schenkt het Sith Holocron aan The Bendu en wil Ezra gaan helpen. Op Reklam komt Ezra opnieuw oog in oog met Titus. Ezra ontdoet zich makkelijk van de Stormtroopers en beschadigt het station dat op instorten staat. Hij geeft Titus de kans om te ontsnappen. Ondertussen zijn de overblijvende Y-wings bevrijd en slaagt Chopper erin om de besturing over te nemen van de onbemande starfighters. Ezra is van plan om met de Phantom te ontsnappen aangezien Hondo uiteraard is gevlucht wanneer hij zijn kans zag. Maar Ezra heeft zich vergist. De Phantom wordt geraakt door vallende brokstukken en duikelt naar beneden in de diepte. Nabij Yarma arriveert Pryce met haar Star Destroyer. De rebels proberen zich te handhaven en krijgen gelukkig steun van de Phoenix Rebel Cell nadat Hera had afgeleid dat Ezra's missie meer dan een verkenning was geworden. Vijf Y-wings kunnen worden gered en net wanneer Ezra denkt dat hij ten dode is opgeschreven, komen de Ghost met Kanan en Hera eraan. Kanan redt Ezra van de dood. Hij beseft dat hij fout is geweest, net als Kanan die zegt dat hij Ezra niet in de steek zal laten. Op Atollon is Hera ontevreden met Ezra's missie, ook al zijn er 5 Y-wings gered die bedoeld zijn voor General Jan Dodonna's groep. Ze besluit om Ezra tijdelijk te schorsen. Thrawn heeft alles zien gebeuren volgens zijn plan en stond het Phoenix Rebel Squadron toe om te ontsnappen. Index Personages *Thrawn - Debuut *The Bendu - Nieuw *Terba - Nieuw *Jan Dodonna - vermelding *Hera Syndulla *Kanan Jarrus *Chopper *Zeb Orrelios *Sabine Wren *Ezra Bridger *Rex *Jun Sato *Hondo Ohnaka *Brom Titus *Arihnda Pryce *Wilhuff Tarkin *Melch - Nieuw Species *Twi'lek *Lasat *Chiss *Ugnaught *Weequay *Chiss - debuut Schepen *Ghost *Phantom *Y-Wing Starfighter *Aurore-class Freighter *TIE Fighter Planeten & Locaties *Atollon **Chopper Base *Naraka *Yarma System **Yarma **Reklam Station *Batonn *Sereeda Hyperspace Waypoint Droids *Dismantler Droid category:Star Wars Rebels